


Would You Like A Relationship With Your Order?

by sladeninstitute



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/pseuds/sladeninstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's taken Joanna to McDonald's for her birthday and meets a cute server named Jim in the process of ordering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like A Relationship With Your Order?

“Chicken nuggets!” Joanna tugs on her daddy’s shirt as they stand at the counter of the local McDonald’s. Leonard still doesn’t understand how he agreed to this. McDonald’s is literally just about the worst place he could take his daughter for her birthday, barring some hell hole like Chuck-E-Cheese’s. He’s a doctor and he doesn’t exactly condone eating at McDonald’s, but he can’t deny his little girl jack squat.

“I heard you, Jo. I’m gonna get you your chicken nuggets. Promise. After all, this is what you want for your birthday.” He squats down to give his little girl a kiss on the forehead, before a slightly younger man than Leonard himself steps up to the counter.

“Welcome to McDonald’s. I’m Jim, how may I serve you today?” Jim nearly chokes on his words when he catches a glimpse of the hot dad in front of him.  _Damn._ He’s got great hair, a great body, and a cute daughter. He knows the man is completely out of his league but  _daaaamn_ , he wants to get with that man. He wants to know all about him, meet his family, settle down, and get married to him. It’s quite honestly love at first sight. Leonard’s in the process of admitting it to himself, but he might just have the tiniest bit of attraction towards this blonde McDonald’s worker.

“Well, my daughter here wants a chicken nugget Happy Meal, and I’d be happy with just a salad.”

“I think I can accommodate you. What do you want as your side and drink with the Happy Meal?”

Joanna goes to speak but Leonard cuts her off as politely as he possibly can. “She’ll take the apple slices and milk.”

“What kind of milk? We’ve got chocolate, strawberry, and plain old white milk.” Jim makes a face at that, making it clear that he prefers the flavoured milk. It gets a laugh out of Joanna, and Leonard too, even though he tries to hide it.

“Go on, Jo. Tell the nice man what type of milk you want.”

“Strawberry!” Joanna practically yells it and it gets a chuckle out of Jim.

“Strawberry it is.” Jim punches it into the register and then turns back to Leonard.

“Would you like a drink with your salad?”

“Water, please.”

“Booooooring.” Jim jibes, getting a little laugh from Joanna. Hell, it even gets a smile out of Leonard. Even though he’s trying to sell Leonard a drink, it doesn’t rub him the wrong way like most servers do.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go for something a bit better. You guys sell Coke, right? I’ll take one of those.”

“Good choice, man. Your order total is gonna come to $6.75. Cash, debit, or credit?”

“Cash,” Bones says as he pulls a tenner out of his wallet and hands it over. Jim gives him the appropriate change and tells them that their order will be right up. Since there’s nobody in line behind them, Leonard strikes up a conversation.

“How’re you doin’ today, Jim?”

“I’m alright. Thanks for asking, …? I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

“I didn’t give it. It’s Leonard.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Leonard. What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a doctor. Neurosurgeon, actually. I’d ask what you do for a living but it’s kind of obvious.” Leonard chuckles and gestures to the restaurant around them, but it’s not mocking. Leonard respects service workers. Hell, the world wouldn’t function without them!

“That’s not all I do!” Jim opens his mouth and then sighs. “Well, right now it’s all I do. But I really want to be an astronaut. I’m doing everything in my power to reach that goal.” Jim would continue but he’s interrupted by one of the kitchen workers telling him that their order’s ready. Bones’ thinks it’s a shame, but takes his order and thanks Jim, going to sit down with Joanna.

It’s not too much of a surprise when Leonard finds a phone number scrawled on the paper tray liner, but he makes sure to call it later that night. It’s the beginning of a beautiful relationship. One that ends in marriage three years later.


End file.
